


AU!Septiplier: Boy Next Door

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Girl next door, Jealousy, M/M, boy next door, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's Miss America.<br/>He's just the boy next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!Septiplier: Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> So, taking a break from the angst I'm in the middle of writing, I decided to do a song!fic. Haven't done one in awhile. Lyrics are changed to fit the mood! xoxo

-Small town homecoming queen-  
-She's the star in this scene-  
-There's no way to deny she's lovely-

That girl. Always on his arm.  
Jack grimaced. She was always around Mark. Mark was always around her. Jack couldn’t tell if it was by choice or if it was because they had no other choice. Mark was prom king material anyways, if Jack really paid attention.  
He more so saw her on him than him itself.

-Perfect skin, perfect hair-  
-Perfumed hearts everywhere-  
-Tell myself that inside she's ugly-

She was basically perfect. Pretty hair and eyes and body. Smart, he assumed, too. He just hated seeing her on him.  
All the guys hated Mark for having her on his back 24/7. Jack hated her for having Mark.  
She couldn’t be all good.

-Maybe I'm just jealous-  
-I can't help but hate her-  
-Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her-

Jack admitted that he was jealous of it all a long time ago. In fact, he admitted it the first time he saw her and Mark all over each other. Or, at least, her all over him. Jack just hated it.  
What the hell did she have that he didn’t to make Mark tolerate her? To smile and laugh and talk to her?

-She’s the prom queen-  
-I'm in the marching band-

Mark and Jack were in band class, and of course she stopped by to say hello. It was the only class Jack had even a sliver of a chance to talk to Mark, considering they sat near each other. But the prom queen just had to ruin it.  
She talked. Mark grinned. Then she left.  
And Jack caught a tired sigh from Mark once she was out the door.

-She’s a cheerleader-  
-I'm sitting in the stands-

Football game. There she was, down throwing pom-poms around and cheering on the worst football team of the century. Jack’s talked to Mark more times than their team had won games, and that was really saying something.  
Jack got his drumsticks ready. Watched Mark ready his trumpet.  
Then he saw Mark completely look the other way as she turned around to wave his direction.

-She gets the top bunk-  
-I'm sleeping on the floor-

There was no doubt she was better than Jack. She was better than everyone, and that was a fact, not an opinion. Top grades, top classes, top everything. Jack was currently maintaining a D-average in three classes, a C in two, and an A in his band class.  
Mark deserved her more than him, he supposed.

-She's Miss America-  
-And I'm just the boy next door-

 

He was just an idiot. To really think that he would even be able to become more than her. To replace her and be the one to hang around Mark. Except he wouldn’t attach himself to his arm or skip class to see him or do all the stupid things she did.  
So he stayed where he was. An average.

-Senior class president-  
-She must be heaven sent-  
-She was never the last one standing-

Jack watched from the back of the classroom as she gave out her long, arduous speech about the Civil War. He very nearly let his eyes close, until a passing conversation went through his ears.  
“She’s the one that hangs around Mark, right?” one said.  
“Yeah, but isn’t she just a study partner or something?” the other replied. “I thought he said she was really annoying and won’t leave him alone.”  
“Not a study partner. But the second part’s true. He’s too nice to say it to her face.”

-A backseat debutante-  
-Everything that you want-  
-Never too harsh or too demanding-

So Mark did hate her. Or, in a case, he tolerated her because he was too polite to say otherwise. Which Jack could admire. But was he really willing to put up with it for the rest of the year?  
If Jack was honest, she never yelled at him or asked him for things. But she was clingy as all hell. Which Jack supposed was one reason Mark hadn’t pushed her away yet.  
But she was so goddamn perfect.

-Maybe I'll admit it-  
-I'm a little bitter-  
-Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her-

The conversation in class was eating Jack to the bone. Maybe he was being a little harsh, saying he hated her and she was just a stupid idiot, but he just...hated it. And knowing now that Mark only put up with her somehow gave him hope.  
Jack saw her on his arm again and felt his fist clench. He relaxed it. No matter how much he just wanted to push her off, the amount of people that would be in riot wasn’t worth it.

-She’s the prom queen-  
-I'm in the marching band-

“Hey, do you have Algebra?” Mark asked suddenly, in the middle of band practice. Jack blinked once, twice, then stared back.  
“What, me?” Jack replied, bewildered. Mark chuckled.  
“Yeah.”  
“Uh, I do.”  
“Do you think it’s okay if we study together? All the classes have a big test coming up and I kind of need to pass it.” Mark chuckled nervously.  
“But...isn’t what’s-her-face your study partner?” Mark shook his head.  
“No. She’s not.”

-She’s a cheerleader-  
-I'm sitting in the stands-

“Where is she, anyways?” Jack asked as he and Mark walked towards his house, conveniently six blocks from the school.  
“Cheerleading practice or something,” Mark said, sighing.  
“I guess you guys are really close, though. I mean, you are around her all the time.” Stab in the dark.  
Mark shrugged, “I guess.” They reached Mark’s house. Then Jack looked to the left.  
“That’s funny,” Jack laughed. “I live next door to you.” Mark laughed along.  
“Yeah. That’s pretty funny.”

-She gets the top bunk-  
-I'm sleeping on the floor-

“Hey, you want to take a break real quick?” Jack asked. Mark nodded. Jack stretched and adjusted himself where he was seated on Mark’s bedroom floor. “So, can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Mark replied. Jack fumbled with his fingers.  
“Are you and her dating?” Mark laughed loudly.  
“No, why?”  
“Well, with all the hanging around...” Mark frowned at the thought. “I heard you think it’s annoying, that she does that.” Mark nodded.  
“I don’t know. It’s too mean to tell her otherwise. She’s happy around me, I guess.” Jack shrugged.  
“I don’t think you are.”

-She's Miss America-  
-And I'm just the boy next door-  
-Oh, I'm just the boy next door-

“I don’t want to tell you what to do, Mark,” Jack said, waving off his own comments. “I’m sorry. I just... You’re cool and everything and for a little bit, it kind of looked like she makes you uneasy.” Mark sighed again.  
“She doesn’t, I just...,” Mark rubbed his eyes. “You know, I guess I’d rather hang out with someone else than her everyday. Like you. She wanted me to go to her practice, so I asked you to study with me and make up an excuse not to. Besides...you’re cool, too.”

-I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself-  
-I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else-

The next day, she wasn’t on Mark’s arm. Mark found Jack after their first period and they spent break together. She was nowhere to be found. And all this time, Jack thought he’d never be here. All this time, he would’ve given anything to be her, feeling stupid everyday because he wasn’t.  
But now, he was eating lunch with Mark and talking about games and school, and she was nowhere to be found.

-She’s the prom queen-  
-I'm in the marching band-

She came back during band class to say hello. Jack watched from his band locker as Mark talked to her, and she nodded, and she hugged him, and promptly left.  
“What was all that?” Jack asked as he went to sit with his drums. Mark grinned.  
“I told her the truth,” Mark said.  
“Which is...?” Mark shrugged.  
“I don’t know. How we don’t have to spend all our time together. She understood. I guess she just thought she was all I had.” Jack chuckled. “But hey. I have you now, too. Which is way cool.” Jack grinned.  
“Yeah. That is cool.”

-She’s a cheerleader-  
-I'm sitting in the stands-

Jack and Mark went to the football game together. They weren’t in the band this time, but they sat next to each other to watch and talk. Mark saw as she waved at him, and he waved back. Then she waved at Jack and winked, and Jack waved back hesitantly.  
“Why’d she wink at me?” Jack asked, unsure.  
“I may have told her we were on a date,” Mark said as he reached for a fry from the food box they bought. Jack widenened his eyes before laughing.  
“My God, I knew you were cool, but not smooth like that,” Jack said. “Thanks for asking.” Mark grinned and pat his shoulder.  
“You’re welcome.”

-I get a little bit-  
-She gets a little more-

“Did you actually want to go out properly?” Mark asked during lunch. Jack nearly choked on his food.  
“Sorry, what?” Jack managed to say through coughing. Mark laughed and ran a nervous hand through his hair.  
“I mean...an actual date. Not that half-baked football game.” Jack sighed.  
“Yes, actually. I would. But,” Jack held up a hand, “I don’t know about you. I count the football game.” Jack laughed as he looked up to see her in the distance with a big grin on her face, and he didn’t hate her so much anymore.

-She's Miss America-  
-She's Miss America-

Sure, she could have whatever she wanted. Straight A’s, popularity, money, perfect body and hair and eyes, but she didn’t have Mark like Jack did.  
He could be the most average person on the planet, but Mark wouldn’t like him any less.  
She could be Miss America all she wanted, but he had the next best thing. He had Mark, and he was the boy next door to him.

-I'm just the boy next door-


End file.
